Air travel has made the world a smaller place than ever. You can board an airplane and be on the other side of the world in half a day. People are increasingly travelling to faraway places for business and pleasure. No longer are international flights and long distance trains limited to businessmen and the very wealthy.
The increase in travel has put pressure on travel companies such as airlines to compete on price as well as quality. For example, flying business class can cost many times what a coach seat costs. Some travelers are willing to pay more for increased comfort—especially on long intercontinental flights. Such consumers of transportation can be very demanding. It is hard for manufacturers and service providers to live up to their expectations without risk of running out of the market. Consequently, manufacturers of means of transportation can no longer focus only the performance of vehicles and equipment. Lately, manufacturers have also become increasingly concerned with passenger and crew comfort.
For that reason, manufacturers have been observing and studying how passengers and crew act and react during the entire trip. In order to correctly dimension and design the space occupied by passengers and crew while they are traveling, it is useful to observe and record such observations of exposures, behaviors and actions the passengers and crew carry out over time.
There is thus a long felt need to produce reliable records of each step of the actions performed by a person in an environment, for example passengers inside an airplane as they are being transported. The aim of these records is to allow analysis of the statistics of passenger behavior and to reconstruct the steps of action over time through simulation in virtual environments using virtual manikins. In addition, it is possible to determine parameters for designing interiors of vehicles such as airplanes based on the space that passengers occupied during the performance of an activity.
Generally speaking, traditional methods and systems for capturing and recording person behavior can be divided into “invasive” and “non-invasive” techniques.
Generally, invasive methods use sensors attached to the object (subject) of observation to capture and record his movements. Such invasive techniques generally involve some type of physical interference or intervention to observe a person in activity. For example, one such technique determines the posture of a person by using at least one motion sensor with at least one measurement axis provided with an attachment means for rigidly connecting said motion sensor to the person. Another example technique acquires biomechanical data for use in postural analysis through the selection of markers on the actor's body, making it possible to analyze the positions of each body segment for biomechanical parameters and postural deviations.
Noninvasive methods include the use of classical protocol-based ergonomics by filming the object of observation, converting their movements on symbols and points, and triangulating these points. One such example technique detects the body position taken by passengers sitting in a seat of a vehicle based on the blockage of different light propagation paths. In particular, the head position and the inclination of a seat back rest can be detected. One challenge is to be able to analyze the entire posture of a person in a vehicle despite many potential occlusions that may prevent the full capture of the position of the different body segments of the passenger.
Another known technique performs job analysis by creating a list of job requirements and working conditions for a job for determining whether a worker can perform a job.
Some known systems and methods use classical ergonomics protocols for posture recording and postural analysis. Some such classical protocols include the Ovako Working Analyzing System (“OWAS”), the Rapid Upper Limb Assessment (“RULA”) and the Rapid Entire Body Assessment (“REBA”).
The Ovako Working Analyzing System (OWAS) is a practical method for identifying and assessing working postures. This method is based on a protocol of postures (see FIG. 1) that should be filled out during observations of real situations or watching videos of working activities. The protocol assesses the positioning of the back (4 typical positions), arms (3 typical positions) and legs (7 typical positions), and also considers the loads and forces applied during performance of an activity. The result is a score that indicates the severity of the situation and suggests, if it is necessary, corrective measures to reduce workers' exposure to risks. One advantage of this known method is that it can be used in a variety of situations and does not require any invasive equipment. However, results are sometimes poorly detailed and do not allow the reconstruction of the steps of a persons' actions during the activity.
Rapid Upper Limb Method Assessment (“RULA”) was developed in 1993 by Institute for Occupational Ergonomics. It is a survey method used in investigations of ergonomic workstations that assesses biomechanical and postural loading of the body especially regarding injuries on the neck, trunk and upper limbs. It provides a score of a snapshot of the activity as part of a rapid screening tool. The main objective of this method is to assess the exposure of workers to risk factors at work, by using diagrams of body postures and three tables of scores (see FIGS. 2A, 2B) that considers: number of movements, static muscle work, strength, work postures for certain equipment and furniture and working hours without a break. The evaluation method is carried out from observations of work activities, taking into account the measurement of angles of each adopted posture, period and duration of a particular position.
Rapid Method Entire Body Assessment (“REBA”) analysis identifies musculoskeletal risks through a sensitive postural analysis in a variety of tasks. The tool divides the body into segments that are analyzed individually in relation to the planes of movement. The result of this method is a score for muscular activities caused by dynamic postures, static postures, rapidly postural changes and unstable postures.
While such techniques can be very useful, they generally do not allow reconstruction of the steps of action. In addition, they do not allow the reconstruction of steps of action in a digital human simulation environment using a digital manikin.
Some commercial systems are also used to capture and/or analyze a particular action, attitude or behavior, or a sequence of these, over time. They are called chrono-analysis software. Example software packages include: Captiv-L2100 and Captiv-L7000 (teaergo.com), Observer® XT (www.noldus.com) and Actogram Kronos (actogram.net).
Captiv-L2100 is task analysis software that creates graphics of activity, durations and some statistics through observation of a video it is possible to. The observation of the object of study is made using a protocol that is developed by the user before the analysis. Captiv-L700 is a tool for objective evaluation that synchronizes acquisition of videos images and sensors measurements with wireless solutions, i.e., it is an invasive technique. The focus of this software is industrial ergonomics.
Using Observer XT, behavior and physiological responses can be studied together. The analysis of data often begins with visualizing the event log, one or more videos, and physiological data streams. The physiological data is acquired using sensors and can be imported to the software and then visualized along with the video. The video is analysed according to a coding scheme that is designed by the user and determine what him can do with the data at later stages. The Observer XT also offers descriptive statistics of the coded behavior. Among the possible output are tables of frequencies, durations and other statistics, interaction matrices, and transition matrices. Pocket Observer offers great flexibility and is fully compatible with the Observer XT. It combines the features of The Observer XT with the portability of a handheld computer. The focus of this software is behavioral psychology.
Actogram Kronos is intended to treat records of behavioral observations and digital measurements. The applicative can compare a specific activity in situations that differ, for example the type of tools used or in other cases, in which factors may vary during a sequence. Protocols description must be designed before the data analysis. A protocol description is a table that defines the observable to be considered in treatments.
While such techniques are useful, further improvements are possible and desirable.
Example non-limiting technology herein provides a system and method for analysis of steps of action of a person in activity in an environment with potential occlusion and without the need to use of invasive equipment. Non-limiting implementations use posture registration and postural analysis based on an observation protocol that allows reconstruction, in a digital human simulation environment, of the adopted postures observed in a real time situation or by video.
Aspects of the technology herein relate to a noninvasive observation system and method for postural analysis integrated with a database and a digital human simulation environment, applied to the integrated analysis of comfort criteria.
Example non-limiting technology aspects herein provide a system and a method for observing, capturing and modeling the actions developed for a person performing an activity that aims to reproduce in a digital environment all the dynamic of activity. Through this reconstruction it is possible to create a database of typical and atypical postures associated with different activities and determine dimensional parameters.
An example non-limiting system and method for observation, postural analysis and reconstruction are used to reconstruct the steps of a person's action along an activity, reconstructing each posture adopted in time by the person and associating it with the environment and the positions of the objects that the person is manipulating. Such reconstruction can be accomplished by starting with observing a video or a real time situation.
An example non-limiting system generates a group of quantitative data: types of adopted postures, the number of actions and postures necessary to complete the activity, biomechanical and kinematical analysis of each posture, the spent time proportion for each adopted posture and activity, which postures that were most adopted, the main strategies adopted as this person is handling an object or environment, dimensions, volumes and area occupied by the person during the performed activity.
According to an example non-limiting posture observation protocol, each posture adopted by a person performing a specific activity is reconstructed in a digital environment using the available technology of digital human simulation.
One example non-limiting posture observation protocol is developed from pilot observation of some people performing peculiar activities that could be analyzed in large scale. From these observations it is possible to recognize the main movements of each body part and create a database of body parts postures cataloged by numbers. The association of different postures of a body part results in a complete posture. During the observation process it is possible to identify new postures and consequently the non-limiting method is capable of allowing the addition of new postures into the protocol in order to increase the database of postures.
An example non-limiting system and method for observation, postural analysis and reconstruction comprises:
a) A noninvasive observation of a person's action;
b) Identification of the relative position;
c) Registration of the adopted postures of a person in activity (members' position and objects);
d) Combination of each body's part (head, torso, arms, legs and feet) selected in the observation step in order to create a posture;
e) Record of each instantaneous posture;
f) Reconstruction of the action with respect to time.
An example non-limiting system and method provides noninvasive observation of a video or a real time situation and registration of the adopted postures of a person in activity, without needing to use any apparatus or equipment or sensor that needs to be placed on the object of observation.
The example non-limiting observation is supported by a protocol, in which the postures, objects, environment conditions and actions are identified in a set of possibilities defined previously. The observation protocol can be a paper form or an electronic version of this form installed in a regular computer or person device.
The example non-limiting reconstruction algorithm combines each body part (head, torso, arms and legs/feet) selected in the observation protocol in order to create a posture. Likewise, the non-limiting algorithm also records the position of objects and other environment conditions. The postures, objects and environment conditions generated from the observation protocol are used to create a digital image of each adopted posture, using available digital human simulation software and a CAD system.
In one non-limiting arrangement, the steps of action are constructed using digital images of each adopted posture extracted from a database of typical and atypical postures. The result is a representation of the dynamic of the activity in a three-dimensional environment. The aim of the three-dimensional representation is to determine dimensional parameters through the identification of volumes and areas occupied by a person during the steps of action of each activity.
The example non-limiting reconstruction algorithm also registers the time that each posture starts and ends and generates a report at the end of observation with statistic data statistical analysis, correlations, charts the steps of action and others quantitative data: number and types of postures adopted, the number of actions and postures necessary to complete the activity, position of objects and environment conditions, biomechanical and cinematic analysis of each posture, the percentage of time of each adopted posture and activity, postures that were most adopted, the main strategies used during a manipulation of an object or environment, dimensions, volumes and area occupied by the person during the performed activity.
Further example non-limiting features and advantages include a system and method that:                Enables identification of temporally-relevant activities or postures        Enables the identification of geometries of seats and other objects and equipment that support adequately the performance of an activity or specific posture and that are temporally relevant        Enables the identification of the occupied volumes and dimensions necessary to carry out an activity/posture specific and that are temporally relevant.        Enables the definition of design parameters for the geometries of the seats, positioning of controls and accessories, and spaces inside the vehicles considering the set of activities/postures assumed by the person (a passenger, for example).        